


Radek Zelenka, Mastermind

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rodney vanishes, John knows who to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radek Zelenka, Mastermind

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny drabble was for [advent_atlantis](http://www.livejournal.com/community/advent_atlantis/index.html) community's "one rule" drabble tree,the rule being that you had to use a line from someone else's story in one of your own. I've used italics on the line that I inspired this. Thank you to elynross for doing the beta.

John folded his arm across his chest and glared at Dr. Zelenka. "You know, Rodney is not the evil genius here in Atlantis, you are. You may look all shy and retiring, what with that sexy Einstein thing you’ve got going on, but your mind is devious and evil."

_"One little prank, and I'm labeled for life."_

"Maybe I’m not making myself clear." Sheppard leaned forward and put his hands on the desk, his voice dropping an octave. "What have you done with Rodney?"

Zelekna looked up at the ceiling. "It is nothing. I merely told him that one of the tomato plants was bearing fruit, is all."

"And where is this tomato plant located, exactly?"

"I am not sure." Zelenka shrugged his shoulders, still not looking at John. "Perhaps one of the lower-level hydroponics bays, though which I cannot say for certain."

"One that’s at least a mile from the labs, though? Right?"

Zelenka nodded. "Long enough that I can get some work done without interruption." He sat forward and folded his hands on the table, his eyes growing dark, his voice sharp. "Perhaps you should go look for him there. If you do not, I can always use some help with my...experiments."

John’s mouth went dry, and he backed away slowly. Perhaps the lower levels weren’t such a bad idea after all. They were likely to be deserted at this time of day... 


End file.
